Colección de drabbles
by Nanamiii
Summary: El título ya lo dice todo: he aquí una colección de drabbles. Sueltos, de drabblethon o respuesta a unos memes. Personajes, géneros y etc. variables. Los personajes que aparezcan en los datos de abajo son los que estarán en el último drabble :D
1. Brillo

**N/A**: He decidido hacer una sola "historia" con todos los drabbles que iré escribiendo a partir de ahora. Algunos pertenecen a los drabblethon en los que participo o participaré, otros son respuesta a mi meme de besos y alguno que otro es un drabble suelto. Las parejas varían, así como los géneros y la clasificación.

Sin más que agregar, espero que sea de su agrado :)

* * *

**Título**: Brillo  
**Personajes**: Alemania, Italia  
**Género**: Drama/Amistad **  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: WW2  
**Palabras**: 352  
**Nota**: Para el drabblethon de _musa hetaliana_  
**Beta**: Halfwolf

Los ojos de Alemania, azules como el cielo, solían tener un brillo particular. Cuando daba órdenes, trabajaba, conversaba con Japón, al despertarse a la mañana, al leer tanto un documento o un diario, incluso cuando regañaba a Italia. Al castaño le picaba la curiosidad cada vez que lo notaba, lo que le hacía preguntarse si ese brillo era una representación física de alguna característica del alemán.

No obstante, después de que poco a poco esa chispa tan especial fuera desvaneciéndose, terminó por morirse un día.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó atónito.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar —le dijo Alemania sentado sobre un sofá gris a causa del de polvo, cubierto en vendajes, al igual el italiano.

—No… no lo comprendo —aunque sabía muy bien que una parte suya lo comprendía perfectamente.

—Italia, ya está —hizo una pausa, incluso a él, al gran, decidido y poderoso Alemania le costaba decirlo—. Perdimos.

Sin poder articular ninguna palabra o sonido, el latino se arrodilló sobre el piso; sus piernas no pudiendo sostenerlo de repente. Pero así era la dura realidad: habían sido derrotados. No había que ser un genio para enterarse de ello: con sólo mirar su entorno, la habitación dónde se hallaban, lo que había sido un edificio gubernamental; todo destrozado. Con culpa, levantó la vista para toparla con opacos ojos celeste. Pero Alemania se le adelantó.

—No te preocupes.

—Lo lamento…

—¿Todavía en esta clase de situación me vas a hacer repetir las cosas? —lejos de enojarse, esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Estaremos bien.

—Nunca fui muy útil, ¿cierto? Nunca pude hacer nada por ti.

—Eso no es verdad. Ven, hay algo que todavía puedes hacer por mí.

Silenciosamente, el castaño acató la orden. Se levantó del piso sólo para volver a arrodillarse una vez al lado del otro hombre, quien lo tomó por los hombros.

Oh, allí estaba de nuevo. Agonizando, débil, pero Italia pudo reconocer ese brillo de los ojos alemanes.

Para su sorpresa, Alemania se le acercó lentamente para abrazarlo. Italia comprendió allí, en ese gesto, que el rubio había perdido toda esperanza, por lo que no tardó en derramar amargas lágrimas.


	2. Día de lluvia

**Título**: Día de lluvia**  
****Personajes**: Grecia/Japón  
**Género**: Humor**  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**:278  
**Nota**: Para el drabblethon de _musa hetaliana_  
**Beta**: Papaveri

Está lloviendo, casi diluviando. Por suerte para ellos, conocen el camino; ya que de no ser así se les dificultaría la caminata a causa de la poca visibilidad que las cortinas de agua permiten. Andan en silencio, sólo se oye el caer de las miles de gotas, sus pisadas y el motor de algún que otro auto temerario que se atreve a pasear en un día así.

Sin embargo, Japón está muy ocupado preocupándose por el calor que se ha instalado en sus mejillas. Agradece a la lluvia por ser tan espesa, sino el rojo de su cara sería tan visible como una señal de tránsito.

Disimuladamente, mira de reojo a quien lleva el paraguas que resguarda a ambos. Grecia, con su típico semblante tranquilo y casi imperturbable, camina con normalidad. Mientras Japón se pregunta si el amante de los gatos _lo hace a sabiendas_ o si simplemente necesita aprender un poco más de la cultura nipona, el europeo encuentra su mirada mansa con la del país mayor.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Japón? Tienes la cara muy roja…

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, no es nada, no se preocupe! —automáticamente y creyéndose descubierto, busca una excusa barata—. Simplemente creo que me abrigué demasiado —ríe tontamente y se ventila con una de las capas de su ropa oriental.

—Ah. Supongo que está bien entonces —su mirada retorna hacia adelante—. Ya te podrás quitar la ropa sobrante una vez estemos en tu casa.

Japón baja la cabeza pero sigue mirándolo de reojo. En verdad no sabe decir si el griego se lo está haciendo a propósito o no.

¿Sabrá Grecia que caminar junto a alguien bajo un paraguas es un acto romántico?


	3. Con la pasta non si gioca!

**Título**: Con la pasta non si gioca! (¡Con la pasta no se juega!)  
**Personajes**: Axis trío  
**Género**: Humor**  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: ¿Bipolaridad?  
**Palabras**:381  
**Nota**: Para el drabblethon de _musa hetaliana_  
**Beta**: Papaveri

—¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Tengo hambre! —anuncia Italia Veneciano, entrando al comedor del cuartel.

El teutón y el japonés que tiene por aliados, quienes están sentados a la mesa, lo miran. Uno un poco molesto, el otro observando su inexplicable e incomprensible actitud. El italiano se les acerca con una sonrisa en los labios, porque sabe que el almuerzo (organizado por él mismo) de hoy será especial. Se sienta en la silla reservada para él y continúa hablando.

—¡Oh, hace tanto que no como una buena pasta!

—Italia-kun… —amaga a interrumpirlo Japón, pero el castaño está tan emocionado que su entusiasmo no se lo permite.

—El cargamento que pedí llegó bien, ¿no? ¿Saben si la salsa está lista ya?

—Oye, Italia… —es el turno del alemán, no obstante y al igual que el pelinegro, fracasa.

—¡Pasta! ¡Pasta! —se deja llevar por su éxtasis, ignora a los otros.

—¡Italia, baja a la tierra! —ya frustrado, Alemania se para y a los gritos lo calla. Como es de esperarse, el castaño de ojos alegres se silencia con miedo. Incluso se le escapa un gemido—. Yo mismo me encargué de cancelar ese pedido. Nunca te di permiso para hacerlo. ¡Aprende a oírme, de una vez!

Sólo se escucha la respiración del alemán. El japonés es un público silencioso pero aprueba la acción del rubio. Italia ha quedado atónito.

—Pero… yo quería comer pasta…

—¡Te dije que no es no!

—La pasta…

—¡Que esto te sirva para la próxima!

Entonces todo ocurre en menos de un segundo.

—_Con la pasta non si gioca!_ —furibundo, Italia desenfunda su pistola y con una seguridad que nunca nadie antes ha atestiguado, da uno, dos, tres tiros al techo.

Tanto Japón como Alemania echan cuerpo a tierra y se esconden tras la mesa, como si los Aliados los hubiesen atacado con todo. Cuando no escuchan un cuarto disparo, se atreven a asomarse, boquiabiertos y temerosos. ¿Qué mierda acaba de ocurrir?

Así como su revólver, el latino les dispara una mirada de muerte a ambos. Con un simple "hmpf" se da media vuelta y se va, probablemente a buscar pasta a algún otro lado.

Esta vez, y sólo esta vez, es Alemania quien aprende para la próxima. Italia Veneciano puede ser mucho peor que Italia Romano.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Y qué aprendimos con esto, niños? Pasta is serios business, bitch!


	4. ¿Qué?

**Título**: ¿Qué?  
**Personajes**: Prusia y Hungría  
**Género**: Drama...no.**  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**:260  
**Nota**: Para el drabblethon de _musa hetaliana_  
**Beta**: Halfwolf

¿…Qué?

Gilbert sólo puede preguntar eso. Qué. Qué. Está tan absorto, tan confundido, tan sorprendido, tan… _dolido_; que de su boca no ha podido salir más sonido que ese. No que su mente se haya preguntado otra cosa.

—Sí, lo que oíste, Prusia —dice tajante Hungría, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

Generalmente el de cabellos grises molestaría a la otra nación y se tomaría lo dicho como una broma. Pero ahora él es quien desea que lo que acaban de procesar sus oídos haya sido una broma. De muy mal gusto. No obstante y conociendo a la húngara (y lo que la ha llevado a hacer _eso_), sabe que no es ninguna broma.

—Pero… ¿cómo pudiste? —le pregunta. Aunque haya sido a modo de venganza, Gilbert nunca había creído que un ser humano podría llegar a ser tan desalmado. Menos su secretamente amada Hungría.

—Tú botaste mi sartén a la basura —aún enojada, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado—. Yo me deshice de tus barriles de cerveza.

Escuchar eso por segunda vez ha sido perjudicial para la salud de Gilbert, quien deja escapar un quejido, un sollozo. Cree que va a llorar. Hasta siente que su corazón se parte en dos. ¡Incluso puede sentir dolor…!

—Eso te enseñará a no meterte con las cosas de los demás —así sin más, Elizabeta se voltea, haciendo danzar sus cabellos y lo abandona ahí, triste y desolado.

No mucho después Gilbert se irá corriendo y llorando a pedirle a su hermano menor que encargue otros seis barriles de cerveza.


	5. Descubrimiento

**Título**: Descubrimiento  
**Personajes**: Alemania/Italia  
**Género**: Humor/Amistad**  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 369  
**Nota**: Para el drabblethon de _musa hetaliana_  
**Beta**: Halfwolf, Hagobi y Papaveri

Feliciano se siente dichoso, su radiante sonrisa parece capaz de iluminar el oscuro bar donde ha acompañado a Ludwig a beber algo de cerveza. Es que, ¡ah!, ha descubierto la maravilla de esa bebida a base de cebada y sus efectos… en su compañero.

El italiano acompaña al alemán, se encuentran sentados a la barra. Él se conoce, por lo que no ha bebido más que dos jarros de cerveza. Pero el rubio, a cambio, ha liquidado más de siete; Feliciano ha dejado de contar desde su descubrimiento.

Parecerá tonto, pero no puede dejar de hacerlo. ¡No puede dejar de pedirle a Ludwig que lo haga una y otra vez!

—Alemania, no te oí. ¿Me lo dices de nuevo? —¡mentiras, mentiras! Lo ha oído y lo ha oído muy bien, como las otras catorce veces. Pero es que ya se le están acabando las escusas.

El de ojos claros voltea a mirarlo, frunce el entrecejo y su cuerpo se zarandea un poco. A pesar de ser muy resistente al alcohol, él también tiene su límite.

—Italia, tú no sabes lo mucho que te quiero —su voz y e incluso lo que ha dicho reflejan su estado de ebriedad. Si posible, la sonrisa de Feliciano vuelve a ensancharse—. Tú siempre estás a mi lado cuando te necesito. Gracias.

Ni bien eso queda declarado por decimoquinta vez, se lleva el jarro que tiene en la mano a la boca y se lo acaba en tres tragos. Entretanto, el latino suspira alegre. La última vez que lo había oído decir eso, le había costado horrores arrancar esas palabras de la boca a Ludwig. Sin embargo, esa vez, él mismo se lo había dicho solito… con la ayuda de cinco o seis jarros de cerveza.

Bueno, ya es suficiente por una noche. Si bien es el mejor descubrimiento que ha hecho en mucho tiempo, Feliciano decide ser piadoso con la ebria honestidad del alemán. Lo ayuda a levantarse, paga la cuenta de ambos y prestándole un hombro para apoyarse, vuelve con Ludwig a casa, para dormir juntos como siempre.

Sólo se pregunta si el alemán es la clase de borracho que recuerda lo sucedido o no.

Su lado picarón espera que no.


	6. Inexplicable

**Título**: Inexplicable  
**Personajes**: Suecia/Finlandia, Sealand  
**Género**: Familia/Humor**  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: **-  
****Palabras**: 369  
**Nota**: Respuesta a mi _meme de besos_  
**Beta**: Halfwolf y Hagobi

Parecía ser simplemente un tema de "causa y consecuencia". Cada vez que Berwald, el enorme y estoico sueco que Peter tenía como padre, le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tino, la madre finesa del niño, el rostro del escandinavo más bajo se tornaba de claros colores rosas hasta brillantes rojos como el traje que usaba en navidad.

Sin embargo, nunca había visto a su padre sonrojarse.

Se había preguntado si eso que le ocurría a su madre le pasaba a todo aquel besado en las mejillas. Una vez en la que el trío familiar se encontraba mirando una película por televisión, la joven nación vio como la protagonista se sonrojaba cuando el muchacho de la que estaba enamorada imitaba las acciones de su padre. Automáticamente se volteó a preguntarles a sus padres por qué le había ocurrido eso. Tino trató de balbucear alguna respuesta convincente, no sabiendo por dónde empezar, mas Berwald había sido más rápido:

—Es qu' para ella, él es esp'cial.

Peter recapituló. Tenía sentido, porque Tino y Berwald eran especiales el uno para el otro. ¡Y el joven Sealand también lo era para ellos! Entonces, si él le daba un beso al sueco, ¡seguro que lo vería sonrojarse!

No tardó de levantarse de su lugar sobre el suelo y sentarse al lado de su papá en el sillón. Para el no entendimiento de los mayores, Peter tomó el rostro de Berwald y lo besó sobre el pómulo.

—¡Y papá es especial para mí también! —exclamó sonriente, sus ojos brillando en expectación, esperando ver el color rojo sobre la cara de su padre pronto.

Sin embargo y decepcionándolo, eso no pasó. Al principio el sueco lo miró sin comprender, pero pronto sus labios esbozaron una tímida pero cálida sonrisa. Acto seguido el mayor le revolvió los cabellos.

—Sí, pero soy "esp'cial" en otro s'ntido —con esto levantó un brazo y envolvió a Tino, a quien atrajo hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Lo entend'rás cuando seas mayor.

A Peter le parecía totalmente injusto. ¡Siempre tenía que esperar a crecer para comprender todo!

Pero eso no era lo peor.

¿¡Por qué ahora su madre se estaba sonrojando sin que le hubieran dado un beso!


	7. Inspección de manos

**Título**: Inspección de manos  
**Género**: Humor/Amistad**... creo.  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: Este drabble... es experimental. Es raro. Pero más allá de eso, no nada :3  
**Palabras**: 651  
**Beta**: Yin y Halfwolf.

Estaba tan acostumbrado, que Ludwig ya ni se mosqueaba. De vez en cuando, Feliciano tomaría una de sus manos entre las suyas (dónde estuvieran realmente no importaba, el italiano era capaz de hacerlo en la intimidad o bien en el receso de alguna reunión importante) y jugar con ella. A veces acariciaría la palma alemana; otras, jugaría con sus dedos; de vez en cuando le prestaría atención a la muñeca o a los nudillos de Ludwig…

Pero cada tanto, _muy cada tanto_, en vez de jugar como un niño con un juguete barato pero divertidísimo, Feliciano se ensimismaría y contemplaría la mano del teutón con un semblante carente de su típica sonrisa relajada y tontita. La voltearía, se la acercaría o alejaría de los ojos dependiendo del ángulo que quisiese ver, entrelazaría sus dedos finos con los más gruesos de Ludwig, acariciaría sus yemas y demás.

Aquel día, echados sobre un cómodo sillón, el castaño se concentraba en la mano izquierda del alemán mientras éste leía un libro (como si tener a alguien inspeccionándole una determinada parte del cuerpo fuese de lo más normal, para él ya lo era). Aunque una pequeña porción de su atención estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría. Porque Feliciano no estaba siendo juguetón, no estaba siendo ni un poco brusco; es decir que era uno de _esos momentos_ en los que su mente parecía reflexionar sobre las cosas más profundas.

—¿Sabes, Alemania?

La ruptura del silencio hizo que los ojos del susodicho brillaran un poco. Él era de naturaleza curiosa, pero no del tipo que pregunta hasta sobre las cosas más insólitas, por lo que desde siempre había esperado que de una vez por todas Feliciano le confesase qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—Dime.

Frunció un poco las cejas.

—Tienes las manos grandes.

—Ajá —fue su respuesta automática, esperando lo que seguía. Era una premisa obvia, pero que sumada a otra quizás llevaría a una conclusión interesante.

Sin embargo, lo que seguía no llegó. Feliciano había vuelto a la inspección del conjunto de palma y dedos.

—¿Y…? —lo invitó a continuar. La curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Prácticamente _necesitaba_ saber el resto de la idea o reflexión que el latino había formulado en su cabeza.

—¿Y qué, Alemania? —pareció despertar de su trance por unos segundos, para encontrar miradas.

—¿Y no tienes nada más que agregar…?

—No. Sólo quería decirte que tus manos son grandes, ¿por qué?

Ludwig recapacitó unos segundos. Quizás Feliciano escondía algo, alguna idea que todavía no había concluido y no se animaba a confesar hasta que estuviese completa, hasta que no la hubiese comprobado del todo.

—Quizás las tuyas son las que son pequeñas —replicó. Los científicos suelen discutir antes de sacar algunas soluciones a los problemas que se plantean.

—No, creo que las tuyas son las que son grandes. Mi hermano, España, Francia, Austria… todos ellos tienen las manos apenas más grandes que las mías —elevó los ojos, pensante—. Suiza no sé, porque no me dejó comprobarlo. Pero las tuyas deben ser como más de un centímetro más grandes que las mías.

A continuación puso su palma contra la de Ludwig y dedos contra dedos.

—Entiendo, tienes razón —hizo una pausa—. ¿Nada más?

—No, sólo quería decirte que tus manos son grandes —repitió casi entonando, sonriendo por primera vez en la conversación. Luego rió—. ¡Y luego tú me dices a mí que yo soy olvidadizo!

Acto seguido, se acomodó más cerca del alemán y comenzó a juguetear con la mano izquierda de Ludwig como solía hacerlo más seguido. El rubio, no obstante, se había quedado pensante.

¿En serio Feliciano había reflexionado tanto para llegar a una conclusión tan… tan… boba? ¿De verdad se había planteado una hipótesis tan inútil? ¡Parecía mentira que sólo había abierto la boca para declarar una verdad obvia!

Entonces sonrió él también.

Es que Feliciano, en toda su obviedad, estaba lleno de sorpresas.


	8. Comunicación fallida

**Título**: Comunicación fallida  
**Personajes**: Suiza, Austria  
**Género**: Humor**  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 369  
**Beta**: Hagobi y Lyn  
**Nota**: Para mi querida Nekoi :3

* * *

Hay ocasiones en las que las palabras se convierten en medios secundarios de la comunicación. Miradas, reacciones corporales, gestos, alguna que otra interjección monosilábica se encargan de hacer saber al otro lo que sentimos o lo que pensamos. Desafortunadamente, no todos tienen esta maravillosa habilidad de poder interpretar sin que las cosas sean dichas palabra por palabra, letra por letra, fonema por fonema.

Vash está sentado, casi deshecho (porque ya está cansado de intentar una y otra vez), sobre uno de los refinados sillones de su vecino austríaco. Cualquier persona normal o medianamente lúcida, cree él, podría leer sin mucha dificultad la palabra "frustración" en su cara, el color de sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes, y en la posición de su cuerpo, inclusive. No obstante, ¡por el amor al queso suizo!, ese señorito de ojos claros, mirada curiosa y traje refinado se limita a esperar a que el rubio continúe hablando. Que Vash concrete con palabras lo que tiene que decir, lo que es justamente lo que Vash quiere _evitar a toda costa_.

Esa mañana había tomado coraje (quizás harto del despiste de Roderich, tal vez porque ese día Liechtenschtein había decidido salir a pasear), para ponerle fin a esas asquerosas, repugnantes mariposas que se le hacían en el estómago cuando se acercaba al austríaco. Se había alistado torpemente a causa de los nervios, mas con decisión. Le anunció por teléfono a su vecino que lo visitaría y eso mismo hizo.

Roderich, con su típica amabilidad y sorprendido ante la aunque anunciada pero repentina visita, lo hizo pasar, sirvió unos bocadillos para compartir, té en un par de tazas de fina porcelana.

Antes de que quisiese darse cuenta, había llegado el momento de la verdad. Comenzó a tartamudear, decir palabras entrecortadas, a rascarse detrás de la cabeza. Vash, el siempre seguro de sí mismo y algo impetuoso Vash no era capaz ni de terminar una oración. O formar una, pero de total coherencia.

Mientras tanto, el austríaco seguía mirándolo con una fina sonrisa instalada en el rostro y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado; siendo totalmente incompetente para interpretar a su pobre invitado.

¿Por qué era ese estúpido e inútil despiste lo que lo atraía tanto a Vash?


	9. Eso

**Título**: Eso  
**Personajes**: España/Romano  
**Género**: Humor**  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 256  
**Beta**: Hagobi y yin_tiempo  
**Nota**: Para **amaixphobia**

* * *

Lovino despertó a causa de un ruido, decidido a averiguar qué era, y en cuestión de segundos, su semblante somnoliento pasó a ser amenazador tan sólo con mirar a Antonio, un Antonio riente (y por ende, la causa de su despertar). Éste, acostado a su lado, sonreía. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no era esa usual, alegre y pícara que solía portar, sino que denotaba algo similar a una bribonada. Sí, quizás estaba sonriendo de una manera picarona, pero el rastro que el sueño había dejado en el italiano no le permitía saberlo con total lucidez.

—¿Por qué sonríes, estúpido? —preguntó, cerrando sus cejas amenazadoramente.

—Es tan raro que hables en sueños, Lovi.

Toda señal de hostilidad desapareció del menor de los dos, dándole lugar a la sorpresa. Y algo de temor, el español traía algo entre manos. Eso era seguro.

—Nunca habías sido tan claro al hablar —continuó—. Siempre susurrabas sobre tomates, pizza, tu hermano o cosas sin sentido. ¡Pero hoy me he llevado una sorpresa!

—¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué dije! —se sentó sobresaltado, su temor aumentando simultáneamente. No obstante, no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Antonio sólo rió—. ¡Dímelo, bastardo!

—No te preocupes, Lovi —lejos de ceder, el ibérico se giró sobre sí mismo para seguir durmiendo, ya que todavía no terminaba de amanecer—. Me aseguraré de hacer tus sueños realidad.

El italiano molesto estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero unas palabras agregadas luego por el mayor lo detuvieron.

—Me pregunto si _eso_ que quieres se conseguirá en Europa, por lo menos. Tienes gustos raros.

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que se están preguntando qué quería Lovino. Yo también me lo pregunto :D


	10. Nudos y líos

**Título**: Nudos y líos  
**Personajes**: Suiza/Austria  
**Género**: Humor/Fluff?**  
Clasificación**: G / K**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 649  
**Beta**: Hagobi y yin_tiempo  
**Nota**: Para **nekoi**  
**Nota 2**: Ignoro si Liechtenstein tiene representante o no en las cumbres mundiales o en las reuniones de la Unión Europea. Por lo tanto, me disculpo de antemano si hay errores al respecto.

* * *

Los otros países se encontraban charlando, tomando un refresco o quizás simplemente discutiendo, antes de la ardua reunión que llevarían a cabo. Vash, no. Como siempre, se había apartado de los demás para estar a solas, tranquilo, como le gustaba estar. Se había buscado un lugar afuera de la sala anterior a la de reuniones para evitar el barullo, por lo que había terminado en uno de los balcones del edificio. Aún así podía oír los chillidos de los Vargas o la risa estridente de Alfred, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlos al lado.

—Buenos días, Vash.

El susodicho se molestó intensamente. No sólo porque la paz de su soledad había sido invadida, sino porque el invasor se trataba de alguien muy particular. Se volteó para enfrentarlo furibundamente.

—Hola, ¿qué quieres?

—Saludarte, ¿qué más? —Roderich ya no se sorprendía ni se veía afectado por las palabras filosas del suizo. Llevaba muchos años de costumbre encima. Quizás demasiados. Y, a pesar de que la respuesta era previsible, agregó—: ¿Hace falta que seas así?

—Claro que sí. ¿No ves que estaba muy bien hasta que llegaste?

El sol brillaba y el viento se dio el gusto de jugar con Mariazell. Desoyendo la invitación a irse, el austríaco se le acercó y se apoyó sobre el barandal del balcón, aunque Vash apartó la mirada.

—¿Cómo está Liechtenstein?

—Muy bien, gracias. Sólo mantente alejado de ella.

Roderich, sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.

—No ha venido, ¿verdad?

—De haber sido así, sin duda estaría a mi lado ahora. Deberías saber cosas como esa.

Esta vez, el castaño rió con su típica suavidad.

—No lo digo por eso.

—¿Entonces? —tanta charla (que para el suizo se estaba tornando demasiada) comenzaba a impacientar a Vash.

—Tienes la corbata mal colocada.

La poca desesperación del rubio desapareció rápidamente, al bajar la mirada y comprobar que el refinado austríaco estaba en lo cierto. Maldita sea, no sabía si odiaba más al señorito ese o a las corbatas. Quejándose por lo bajo, intentó colocársela de la manera debida, pero sólo para empeorar las cosas.

—¿Te doy una mano?

—Ni se te ocurra —continuó luchando, sin levantar la mirada del trozo de tela que comenzaba a amargarle la existencia.

No obstante, las palabras de Roderich habían sido más bien un anticipo de sus acciones antes que una pregunta. Ladeando una sonrisa y poniendo los ojos en blanco, se paró en frente del suizo. Sin previo aviso, le quitó las manos con suavidad y comenzó a trabajar en la corbata. Mientras desanudaba un enredo que ni los más grandes eruditos sabrían decir cómo había logrado Vash hacer semejante nudo, comenzó a hablar:

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes? —se sorprendió un poco al ver que no recibía una respuesta hostil, sin embargo, no se quejó— Cuando éramos niños, siempre fuiste tú quien me ayudaba cuando me manchaba, caía o golpeaba. Pero nunca fuiste muy bueno vistiéndote.

—Ese comentario estuvo de más —se sonrojó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Luego de unos minutos de delicado forcejeo, Roderich cumplió satisfactoriamente la misión de auxiliar al rubio desaliñado. Contemplando complacido su bien realizado trabajo, no hizo otra cosa que posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del de ojos verdes.

—Cuando llegues a casa, pídele a Liechtenschtein que te enseñe, ¿está bien? —entonces se separó de él y agregó, yéndose—: Nos vemos en la reunión, Vash.

—Sí, sí, sí —hizo un gesto con la mano, echándolo—. Gracias, supongo.

—No hay de qué.

Y con esto, el austríaco castaño lo dejó solo. Vash se volteó, para posarse sobre el barandal. Una parte de él, una que trataba de reprimir desde siempre, sabía que al llegar a casa no seguiría el consejo de Roderich.


	11. Caricias de color

_**Disclaimer**_: _Hetalia_ no es mío

**Personajes**: Centrado en Francis, aparición menor de otros personajes.  
**Género**: General **  
Clasificación**: G / K **  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 437  
**Beta**: Halfwolf  
**Nota**: Para el _histeria fandom_ de livejournal y dedicado a Yin y a Thomas, que son un amor.

* * *

—A veces menos es más, Francis.

Alguna vez, ya no recuerda quién, alguien le había dicho eso criticándole su desmesura. Sin embargo, el francés no está de acuerdo con esa opinión. Cuando de la belleza y del amor se trata, nunca hay excesos. No hay límites; la hermosura y el afecto son infinitos, insondables. Tratar de delimitarlos es lo mismo que tratar de ponerle límites al universo.

Para Francis, por lo menos, eso es imposible. Y la primavera exacerba esa visión tan apasionada de la vida: todos los días se levanta con mejor humor; el sol se queda más tiempo a reinar en el cielo que la noche; las flores, aunque minúsculas ante la inmensidad del mundo, dan color a la cotidianidad; los enamorados recuerdan al amor, y las tristezas parecen desvanecerse como débiles fantasmas.

Diciendo una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratase, "_L'amour, l'amour_" en ese idioma suyo, el cual se jacta de ser justamente el idioma del amor; va el francés seleccionando meticulosamente las flores más hermosas de su jardín para repetir el rito que lleva a cabo desde hace ya demasiado tiempo como para recordar. Arma los ramos con mucho cariño y los lleva consigo hasta la reunión.

Los resultados de las entregas nunca varían, pero no hay manera de que Francis se aburra de ellos. Feliciano lo besa en ambas mejillas agradeciéndole; Lovino trata de escapar sabiendo que manera de huir no existe; Antonio da las gracias con una sonrisa que hace ver al sol como una baratija; Ludwig se sonroja y le reprocha la falta de formalidad sin mencionar lo mucho que le fascinan esas flores recibidas; Arthur, por su parte, admite de mala gana lo mismo que el alemán oculta; Vash, con su típica brutalidad, dice que se las dará a su hermanita; Roderich resalta que todavía queda algo de caballerosidad en el francés, y Elizaveta toma una de las flores y la intercambia con la que lleva en su cabello.

Al final del día Francis se siente complacido. Se tumba en su sillón aflojándose la corbata, no sin antes asegurarse de tener un vaso de delicioso vino cerca.

Para algunos la simpleza es lo mejor, para él, es la desmesura. Porque el "demasiado" es ni más ni menos una manera peyorativa que algunos tienen de retratar tal cantidad desbordante de belleza y amor. Quizás porque no comprenden, quizás porque no entienden, quizás porque quieren y no pueden con los objetos de devoción de Francis.

¿Qué importa si lo acusan de exagerado? Ahogarse en un mar de flores y sonrisas no suena nada mal… No, nada mal.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!** A decir verdad, extrañaba un poco escribir de este fandom...


End file.
